


Dragon Tales

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Fun, Barbecue, Camping, Disapproving Steve, Dragons, Hot Weather, Loki Does What He Wants, Mischievous Loki, Movie Night, Popcorn, Roasting marshmallows...or at least attempting to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of semi to non-related one-shots that center on Dragon!Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.
> 
> Kay these are the stories that don't fit into the protective universe, so they each have little to do with each other. They are just one-shots and their only connection is that they all have dragon-Loki. Some of them are not incredibly canonical and some may have OOC-ness which is the only way some of these plots work. Loki looks the same though as the Protective Universe Loki and some have a similar feel to my protective series except for the OOC-ness.

"Isn't that hot?" Clint asked Fury who was in his normal clothes even though they were outside and it was over 100 degrees.

"Yeah, maybe you should lose the leather jacket. See, even Thor abandoned his armor," Tony added pointing to the blond who was examining his friends. "I mean especially since you're cooking the burgers," he said looking at the grill that Fury was next to. Fury flipped one of the burgers.

"I'm fine," he said, but Thor didn't believe that much. It was entirely too hot to be wearing as many clothes as Fury was. In fact, it was only because he was in the shade that he was able to handle the heat as it was. Thor looked away from his friends for a moment to look at his source of shade. Loki in his great, big, black, dragon form was sleeping peacefully at the moment. He was sure that for the first time in a long time Loki was actually enjoying the heat. Normally Loki was extremely sensitive to heat, but The Thunderer supposed that he knew why that had been. Loki was a frost giant, more genetically suited for cold and more vulnerable to heat. As a dragon, it was quite the opposite. His enormous form was creating shade for him. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, and Steve were all wearing their bathing suits even though they were nowhere near a swimming pool. They were at campsite far from the rest of civilization. Loki had helped them bring down many villains and the group had decided to celebrate in a place where Loki could lounge without feeling cramped.

"Next time we actually have to go swimming," Tony said. "I'll find somewhere Loki can come too," Tony said when Thor opened his mouth to argue.

"Next time we celebrate maybe we should pick a less hot day, I mean if we aren't going to swimming," Natasha said her tone was conversational, but her skin was glistening with sweat, worse than many of the others.

"Alright, swimming next time," Steve agreed even though he had been for the BBQ, of course that had been when they had been in the air conditioned tower. The Avengers fell into silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, it was peaceful and warm. Thor found his eyes closing. He could see the light of the sun even behind his closed eyes and feel his head against Loki's tough hide. He was on the edge of falling asleep when he heard.

"First burger is ready," Fury said. Thor's eyes were open and he was on his feet before the others.

"Good, I'm famished,"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Avengers

Thor stared excitedly at the large fire that his brother had started not too long ago. The blond looked around him at the others who were in a circle surrounding the large fire. Thor had learned of this camping from the Midgardian tool called the internet and had of course insisted that all the Avengers and his brother must try it. For some reason, not everyone had felt the same way he had. Natasha and Clint had not been fond of the suggestion. Tony stated that he couldn't live so far from his lab and various tools. Bruce was fairly neutral about it, Steve had been the only one who was even partially excited about it. Loki did not give any indication of whether he intended to go or not, no matter how much Thor begged, until they left and Loki joined them. There were six tents of various colors set up behind them. Some of the them needed quite a bit of help from Steve to construct. Loki was too big for a tent and would be sleeping next to the fire.

Thor shifted his metal folding chair closer to the fire and stared at the flames. This was similar to the overnight night accommodations they had when they were adolescents and were on hunting trips. Loki never liked those. A quick look at his brother found that Loki's gaze was solely concentrated on the fire burning in front of them. He got up from his red folding chair abruptly as he remembered the treat that they had brought on this trip. He made his way over to the red cooler that was on top of the picnic table, past Clint and Natasha who were whispering to each other too quietly for him to hear.

He retrieved the items that Steve described before they left, smiling eagerly. He began his attempt to make the treat that Steve said was best done by an open fire. He found the marshmallows that he'd only ever eaten uncooked before and frowned as he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do to cook them. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and a stick with a metal pole at the end of it being pressed into his hand. Thor looked up and saw Steve carrying a similar stick of his own. Steve opened the bag of marshmallows and forced one of the round white puffs onto the end of the metal. Thor copied Steve's motion and then followed his friend back to the fire.

Steve put his stick near the flames, but not close enough for it to catch fire. His friend kept turning it and it slowly the marshmallow turned from white to crispy golden color. Thor tried to follow suit, only apparently he was putting his marshmallow too close to fire because moments later it caught on fire. Thor jerked it from the fire and then after a few moments of Steve making blowing motions, Thor blew on it causing the fire to go out. Sadly, it left him with a very black marshmallow.

"It's like he's a puppy," Tony said looking at him, and Thor frowned not understand his friends meaning.

"Try again," Steve said more supportively. Thor took off the black marshmallow and put it on his plate on the table. Moments later he was trying again to cook another marshmallow like Steve had showed him. After some time, it was starting to turn golden like Steve's when suddenly his marshmallow was black. He turned to his brother who wasn't looking at him, but he had seen flames from the corner of his eyes and it hadn't come from the direction of the fire.

"Loki, did you burn my marshmallow?" Thor accused his brother. His brother could say nothing, but he looked at him with such an innocent look in his dragon eyes that Thor did not believe for one moment. Thor went back for another marshmallow and started to roast it yet again. This one lasted only a few seconds before it too was blackened. Thor glared at his brother knowing that Loki was burning them, especially when he heard laughter from his friends. Well, some of them. Tony and Clint found it very entertaining and Bruce looked faintly amused. Steve, on the other hand, looked at his brother disapprovingly and it was always rather difficult to tell how Natasha felt.

"Loki, stop it!" Thor shouted as he made his way back to the table and got himself one more marshmallow. If Loki did it again, he wasn't sure what he would do. Thor put his stick back over the flames and kept flickering his gaze between his marshmallow, the flames, and Loki. He saw Loki's head turn towards the marshmallow from the corner of his eye and turned towards him.

"Loki," Steve warned disapprovingly and for a second Loki paused like he was going to listen to Steve's admonishment, but then Loki blackened yet another of Thor's marshmallows. Thor huffed angrily and stalked away into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

He dribbled his way up the court, did a layup, and caught his rebound. He made a few more baskets before he heard the door slam and a little boy no older than six trudged his way to the bench on the porch. The six-year-old leaned forward touching his elbows to his knees, glaring at the world.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" he asked his younger brother while taking another shot at the hoop.

"Mom and Dad won't get me a pet," he said sadly. Hayden raised his eyebrow at his brother. They already had four dogs, three cats, three birds, and four tanks of fish. His parents were animal lovers and even though they could barely afford the animals they had, as far as he knew, his parents had never actually said no to an animal.

"Why?" He asked putting the basketball against his side and making his way up to his little brother. Nathan looked at his knees as he said.

"They muttered a lot at first, but they said that they couldn't buy a dragon." Hayden looked at his brother's face and realized he was actually serious. The older boy laughed boisterously, dropping the ball and grabbing his stomach after several laughs.

"A dragon? You asked for a dragon?" His brother looked up at him like he sure what was wrong with his request.

"Dragons aren't real," Nathan jutted his lip out and folded his arms defensively against his small chest.

"They are too," he pouted back at him.

"No, they aren't. They're fairy tales," Nathan folded into himself even more and his lip jutted out further. Hayden sighed and made his way to the bench where his brother was sitting.

"Sorry," he said. It wasn't the kids fault he was too young to realize that there were no such things as dragons; he was just going to have to get him to see that. "But dragons aren't real," he said this time gentler.

"Yeah they are," his brother insisted.

"Look, they're just in stories, and animated movies, and sometimes CGI'd stuff, but they aren't really real," he said and attempted to put his arm around his little brother as an apology for laughing at him earlier, but his younger brother shoved him away. Hayden tried to think of a way to get his brother to realize dragons weren't real, but he was having a hard time coming up with anything other what he had already mentioned. Hayden opened his mouth as an idea struck him but before he spoke his brother pointed to something in the sky.

The two of them turned their attention to it, but at the moment it was too far away to make out any details. The far off thing steadily got closer and closer until Hayden's mouth dropped open. It wasn't - it couldn't be….it was impossible. It had to be some sort of trick or something. It couldn't actually be what it looked like because what it looked like was a dragon. A giant dragon that was more than four times taller than he was and so very very long.

It had to be a prank, or a joke, or something other than what it looked like. The closer it got, the scarier it got. It's eyes were wider than his head and they were golden. The dragon was black with green wicked looking spikes down it's back. It was also pretty fast. It had only taken a few moments for it change from an object in the distance, to something that was flying overhead and a few moments more to disappear into the horizon. He had absolutely no idea how to respond to that, he looked down at his brother who looking at him with a smug smirk on his small face.

"I knew it!" Nathan crowed.

Hayden couldn't come up with anything to say to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of these ideas popped into my head.

**“** Movie time!” Tony yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
   “Javis relay that,” he said in a more normal tone as it was obvious that his voice hadn’t been loud enough to even bring any of the inhabitants of the tower down.   
.  
   “Yes, sir,” Jarvis said and presumably was doing that. Tony grabbed one of the bowls of popcorn that he had just made and settled on of the couches. A few minutes later Clint trickled in.   
  
   “Grab a bowl and a chair,” he gestured to the counter that the bowls were on but his face didn’t leave the screen, even though it was still blank. Clint joined him with a bowl of popcorn and sat on one of the other couches in the room. He put his feet up on the nearest coffee table.  
  
   “So what are we watching?” Tony smiled and tossed him the case of the DVD. Clint frowned at the cover and looked back at him.   
  
   “But we’ve already seen this,” he said half confused and half complaining.   
  
   “Yes, but Thor and Loki haven’t,” the genius spoke with a smirk which Clint matched.   
  
   “I think I won’t mind watching this movie again,” the archer said. A moment later Natasha, Steve, Thor, and Bruce entered the room.   
  
   “Help yourself,” Tony said again pointing to the popcorn. They were doing so when he felt the floor move in the way that meant Loki must be near. With how large he was, everywhere he went, unless he was flying, he tended to make a large impact on the ground. Loki forced his way through the too narrow for him doorway that used to be even narrower. Tony was really going to have to renovate if Loki kept doing that to all his doorways.  Loki laid down in the back behind the couches and Thor sat on the couch closest to his brother while the others found various spots to sit.    
  
   “What’s the movie?” Steve asked once he settled in and the other looked at him expectantly.   
  
   “Let’s just say it's about Dragons,” Tony said leaving it at that sharing a short conspiratorial glance with Clint. The others looked between him and Loki for a bit before focusing on the screen as the movie started.  Tony and Clint both spent more time watching Loki than the movie, after all they had already seen it. Steve hadn’t, and neither had Thor or Loki. Loki seemed to be very interested in the movie. After all, there weren’t many movies about Dragons and the fact the movie included Vikings which he understood were close to his and Thor's culture, probably made it all that much more fascinating.  Smoke starting coming out of Loki’s nose when Hiccup shot the dragon down. When they met again the smoke increased.  All in all Loki’s eyes devoured the movie.   
  
Well, they did up until Hiccup sat on Toothless. The second Hiccup sat on the Toothless Loki’s mouth opened showing all the sharp teeth. The fierce glare was directed at everyone in the room, who were looking back at him. The look in Loki’s eyes plainly stated that if any of them tried to ride him they would end up rather crispy. He turned a particularly venomous glance at Thor when he just gave him big pleading puppy dog eyes. He shook his big black dragon head and glided out of the room with much more grace than a dragon his size in an undersized room had any right to. Leaving a rather sad looking Thor behind.    
  
Tony had thought the whole thing was hilarious until the next day when he came down to the room again and  he found the whole shelf where he had placed the movie after the showing burnt to a crisp. He was pretty sure that even though he could easily replace those DVD’s that were destroyed this was actually a warning.  Okay, note to self, don’t show the sequel or any dragon movie where they allow riders or anything that has them being friendly whatsoever.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Avengers or How to Train your Dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

What the hell?” Tony said in a surprised voice that startled Thor out of his thoughts concerning his cereal. Thor put down his spoon and Tony's eyes flickered around the room before going back the screen. Thor’s eyes zeroed in on the screen as well and frowned. There was a dragon statue, or at least perhaps that what it was supposed to look like. He knew the dragon shape enough to know, even with whatever was covering him that made him look like a statue, his brother’s dragon form. Loki had been gone a lot in the last couple of days and while he had missed him he would always come back in the night. Is this where he had been? He didn’t understand why in the world he would be pretending to be a statue. 

   “What the hell is he doing?” Tony asked him this time. Thor shrugged as he had no idea. The video sped up until someone else came into the picture. The person was a young Midgardian woman with straight brown hair. She seemed interested in his brother’s still and covered form, interested enough to take out her phone and presumably take a picture of him. She put her phone down after a moment and kept staring at his brother. Thor still had no idea why his brother would do this so he kept his eyes peeled to the screen hoping for any indication for why it was happening. The Midgardians eyes slowly started to drift to other things and the moment they were looking away Loki started to move forward, only to freeze the moment she looked back. The Midgardians eyes furrowed in confusion and he heard Tony bark out a laugh. He didn’t turn away from the screen though intent on seeing exactly what it was his brother was doing. The Midgardian looked down at her phone and while she was looking away Loki crept closer to her, the moment she looked up again he froze. She looked warily at his brother now, Thor noted as Tony kept laughing sporadically.

She started backing away from him while maintaining her gaze on the dragon. After a long moment, she turned her head to look over her shoulder and Loki stepped forward again. She looked even more frightened when she turned back as she seemed to notice that he was closer. After a long moment of what appeared to be indecision, she took off running. Thor could see the mirth in his brother’s eyes. As Tony was still laughing he assumed Tony understood what was going on better than he did, although he did assume that Loki had done it to discomfort the Midgardian.

“What is he doing?” Thor asked turning his attention from the screen to the laughing billionaire who seemed to find what his brother was doing entertaining.  

“This one's probably my fault. I think he was in the same room as me when I was watching Doctor Who a few days ago.” This did not clear anything up for him. He knew Doctor Who was a television program but had never watched an episode before.

“You see there are these creatures,” he started to explain but a few moments into his explanation apparently decided to give up, “It doesn’t matter. He’s doing it to be a little shit and it’s hilarious.” Thor had pretty much guessed that and what Tony had said hadn’t exactly cleared anything up, other than the fact that Tony found it amusing.   Tony and his brother seemed to similar in many ways. If Loki hadn’t made such a bad first impression he wondered if the two of them might have become friends--or perhaps because of both of their strong personalities they would have become even more spectacular enemies.

“Should we not stop this?” he asked Tony bringing his attention back to the video and the new Midgardian who was looking upon his brother. This one was a slightly older but still youthful male. Tony’s eyes slowly drifted off the screen to settle on him, the genius’ eyes were incredulous like he couldn’t fathom why Thor would ask such a question.

“Why stop art?” Thor opened his mouth to argue when Tony went on “Okay I guess we should keep an eye on it. If he does it to any old men with heart problems then we should probably step in but other than that...he honestly could probably be doing much worse things.” Thor reluctantly agreed, he could be doing something much worse and at least now they knew what he was doing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
